


Zombie

by Immortal_Husbands



Series: Volcano (화산) [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anyways, Attempt at humour, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, how did i get to this tagging, ill be referencing songs, imnot funny enough for this shit, its so good, listen to day6's new song, wooyoung is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Husbands/pseuds/Immortal_Husbands
Summary: Choi San is tired.Choi San is in love.Park Seonghwa is an angel.Jung Wooyoung just wants to pass his university.
Relationships: Choi San & Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Series: Volcano (화산) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744432
Comments: 17
Kudos: 53





	Zombie

**Author's Note:**

> I BREATHE to SanHwa, they're my source of life. Anyways, hope you enjoy! I'm planning to make a series of this so stay tuned!<3

_Choi San is tired._

"Wow, that's something new" A voice replied, a male with middle parted hair in the colour of black to be specific, smiling flatly at San with a disinterested face. He earned a slap at the back of his head later on, a loud yelp reverberated throughout the hallway they're walking down and some students around them turned to see what's going on.

The boy hissed quietly, eyebrows furrowed as his glares stabbed the other, unbothered boy with black hair and striking green streaks, snickering in triumph as he moved one of his hands to adjust the strap of his bag on his right side of his shoulder from slipping off. _Serves you right,_ he thought inwardly, glancing at his friend, Wooyoung to check if he accidentally said his thoughts out loud this time but the boy didn't have any remarks, so he's good.

It's true that he's tired, he's basically emotionally and physically drained. He seemed lifeless for a while now living in the university life, waking up for class and sleep so late for projects piling over at his back like bricks. 

"Anyways, Choi San. San-ah, my bro. My dude. My--"  
"Spit it out"  
"I'm getting there! Listen, I got another letter from a girl yesterday before I left. It's for you again, I was disappointed" The male pouted and crossed his arms teasingly, and San shook his head, sighing.

"I thought I made it clear that I'm not interested."  
"My bestie, you didn't read the letter yet--"  
"With the letters I've got, I bet one way or another someone's gonna talk about me that I said 'I'm not interested'. How is that unclear?" San twisted his face in confused expression, biting his lower lip thinking if he had said something wrong but he knew he didn't.

"You didn't have to flex Sannie--" Another yelp echoed, this time Wooyoung managed to clamp his mouth halfway through his scream when San decided to slap his back even though he ducked his head. _Damn it, how is he so strong even though he looks lanky as hell?_ Wooyoung thought to himself.

"--And I get what you're saying! I know you're annoyed, I would too. You're too nice and sometimes it rubs off the wrong way to them, I guess? But, I bet if they see you with that senior from our course, they would immediately stop"  
"Shut up, dumbass...!"

The male hissed, putting up his point finger in front of his thin lips, giving Wooyoung death glares for saying shit out loud so effortlessly and the said boy nodded in understanding, saluting with a 'Roger that' afterwards.

Yes, he has a crush on his senior, who's a year older than him. _Yes,_ the senior is the sole reason why he's not interested in others.

Park Seonghwa is his name, a smile defeating the blinding sunlight when there's no fluffy clouds in the azure, clear sky. Or like a star, glimmering and shining bright than others in a blanketed night sky, truly matching with his name. His riveting eyes behind his raven coloured fringe when he's in his own little world, writing down notes and the earphones blasting music in his ears; his soft-looking, pink, very inviting lips synchronising with the vocals to whatever he's listening to.

No, he definitely did not creepily stare at the male for more than five minutes before realising that he's late for his class.

San is not simply liking the male, he's _stupidly_ in love with him (Wooyoung added the stupidly part, San agreed to it).

"Is this seat taken?" A gentle voice asked, coming from San's side. The boy woke up from his nap, rubbing his sleepy eyes with the back of his hand and he shook his head. _He doesn't sound like Wooyoung,_ San said inwardly, still half-asleep and his mind slow gearing up to a conclusion that his friend might not be able to attend since he remembered that he stayed up for a whole day yesterday.

"Thank you, I'm sorry I woke you up. You can go back to sleep" The unknown male spoke, the sound of the chair sliding on the hardwood floor is awfully quiet, as if he's being considerate to San who just woke up (and also probably looked like a mess, he only slept for 3 hours). San shakes his head, his waking vision trying to make out the face of the blurry silhouette sitting beside him.

Clearly, he wasn't expecting a full fledged ethereal male with the _most_ beautiful smile sitting in the chair. The male has an undercut, black hair seemingly a bit wet, (San thought he might be in a hurry, understandable) with half of his hair combed back and the other half is messily thrown over his face, contrasting with his glowing, melanin skin. His sole earring with silver stars in different sizes on his left ear glints dimly, as it dangles slightly from his tilted head.

"Hello? Earth to Choi San?" The male snapped back to reality, his eyes widened in surprise since the beautiful stranger knew his name and second, embarrassed with the fact that he stared a tad too long for someone he just met. Great first impression my man, he thought inwardly.

"H-How..?" He squeaked out his voice, speaking in bare minimum, hoping that he doesn't sound weird with his sleepy voice. "Ah, I saw your cute notebook" He pointed at his cartoon Shiba Inu stickers filled the front cover of his notebook, chuckling (like the sound of an angel, as he should) when San's cheeks warmed up even more, crying quietly in crisis on whether to be happy by his cute chuckle or hide away in a hole.

"A-Ah, I see" "I'm Park Seonghwa, you can call me Seonghwa. I never saw you in my batch so I'm assuming you're a '99 batch?" San nodded, unable to speak, still very nervous and fidgety, more to scared of fucking his words up and gets embarrassed again. "Oh, I'm sorry I shouldn't interrupt you. You can go back to sleep, you still have time"

He glanced at his silver band wristwatch, smiling warmly at him. San feels his whole face is heating up and he hastily ducked his head down to hide his, probably, flushed face. He doesn't plan to further embarrass himself, he noted. "I-I might overslept so I might as well be awake till class" "Okay, if you say so, San--Is it alright with you if I call you that?"

He feels like dying because his heart bursts out in happiness when he mentions his name, and he had to take a moment to fully able to compute his thoughts and to actually properly reply, even if he was a stuttering mess. He never felt _that_ indescribably tired in years of his life because of that day.

Speaking of his favourite senior, he didn't see him today. He usually bumps into him whenever he uses this hallway which Wooyoung begrudgingly agrees to walk along even though it is the long path to get back to their dorms (apparently because of someone's big crush). "I didn't see him too" Wooyoung said, looking around as well to check his surroundings again as if to make sure. "Did I say my thoughts out loud?" San questions, blinking for a few times in a surprised manner.

"No, you're just too obvious."  
"There will be no more tomorrow for you after this" San threatened nonchalantly.

"Anyways," Wooyoung shrugged off his baseless threat and changed the topic right away. "I've been thinking. You finished your project for today right?" San nodded in reply. "Yeah, why?" "I could hand it over to the professor and sign the attendance for you." San halted his tracks, with the latter stopping in front of him, looking at the boy that suddenly went stiff, pausing from talking for a few moments, staring at him weirdly.

"Why are you staring? Oh! Are you realising that I'm handsome--"  
"I was going to question if that's really you until you said that"  
"How rude, I can be nice too" He stuck out his tongue, motioning his hand towards the latter to give his assignment to his care.

San quickly does as told, pausing his actions again afterwards, searching for reassurance because he's having second thoughts and feeling guilty leaving his best friend alone. "Are you _serious?_ " "I am, also you look like shit. Go home and rest San, I know you didn't sleep properly for a week yet" His friend pointed the other way with his chin, telling him to go now. "Thanks Wooyoung, I'll buy dinner for you tonight!" The man shouted while sprinting off to the exit of the facility with a happy mind.

The boy decided to stop by his favourite café before getting back to his dorm, thinking to buy a drink with hot chocolate to help him sleep better. Thinking about chocolate made his dopamine levels boost up.

"Sannie?" A familiar voice called him out from his back when he entered the said place. He turned around at a speed of light, and a wide smile painted his lips with dimples started to visibly sink in his pink dusted cheeks, eyes turning crescents. His dopamine levels just boosted up a few more tons if that's possible.

It's true that Choi San is tired, but when the sun rises upon him, he wakes up with the feeling of warmth hugging his heart from the day he met Seonghwa.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter is @thoseoldhotguys, say hello or sumn!


End file.
